We Fall In Heavenly Ways
by SironaFlett .o.x.o
Summary: Being Human AU. The vampires rule the world, and Lord Hal and his girlfriend Lady Alexandra have a chokehold on Britain. Eve is captured, but suddenly she realises some things are not what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

Eve had grown so much that sometimes Tom could barely recognise her as being the same baby he changed nappies for. Tall, willowy, with blonde hair like Nina and eyes as bright as George's, she held the same kindness that reminded Tom of Annie, and the small but beautiful curiosity that reminded him of Allison. He would remember times when she as a youngster would climb into bed next to him and ask to hear the stories of where she came from. Tom would tell her. He'd tell her about the time they held a ritual to help an old werewolf by the name of Leo live just a bit longer. He'd tell her about how George and Nina would sit and argue over the electric bills whilst Annie made tea. They'd always make up afterwards though and always looked out for each other during the full moon.

Tom was reluctant to tell Eve of Mitchell. A man who slaughtered and killed and drove himself into madness before finally redeeming himself – how as a 6 year old meant to comprehend that? Not the violence and murder, since in this world violence and murder were common place. What Tom knew she'd struggle with is the idea that vampires could be redeemed.

But when Eve found a small trinket belonging to Mitchell (an old ring that he used to wear dating back to before the Great War that Annie had kept as a reminder) Tom had to relent and did tell her about Mitchell. Annie helped, trying to be as delicate as she could without bursting into tears. The man she loved never saw this world and she was glad of it. But sometimes she wished she had never witnessed this world with him. Tom decided to leave Mitchell's story as being that of a very evil man, not a vampire, just a man, who fell and tried to redeem himself, a man that her mother Annie loved very, very much.

Eve left it at that, sensing her mother's distress. She would never ask about Mitchell again.

Together, Tom and Annie kept Eve safe, moving her every night to a new location all around the world, enlisting men and werewolves and ghosts to help them keep her safe. She needed the consistency of stories to stop the depression and self-loathing from finally getting to her.

She was 15 years old when she climbed into Tom's bed one night, after fearing vampires were after her. Annie sat at the door, a wooden stake in hand and a crucifix in the other, looking weary as Tom let they youngster crawl into his arms. If there were doctors still around they'd class her as having PTSD and severe early onset depression. But there were none around, none to diagnose her, none to give her medication or help her in ways that he and Annie couldn't. Tom feared what would happen the days that he and Annie would eventually move on.

"Tell me about Allison again," Eve muttered into Tom's chest.

The young werewolf's heart caught in his throat, as it always did when he heard Allison's name. He missed her terribly and ached for her. She had died during the first couple of dog-fights. Fighting valiantly for her life so she could get to Tom, Annie and Eve, to protect them and help them.

"Well," Tom said, kissing Eve's forehead. "What story would you like to hear?"

"Tell me about the first time you met." Eve replied.

Tom threw a nervous look at Annie who shrugged. "She's old enough Tom," Said the grey ghost sadly, turning her head back to the door.

He dropped his shoulders and sighed. "She was waiting for me." He said. "I used to work in a café in Barry. And some vampire had filmed me and your father transforming in a warehouse. She saw the video on Youtube and decided to track me down probably to give me a telling off, I never really knew what she was intending to do…" He paused. "You would have loved her. She was smart, pretty, and good with words and technology."

"No," Eve breathed. "I mean, how did you meet? Did she spot you and track you home? Did you wake up next to her after a full moon?"

"Hal spotted her from the shop window and alerted me." Tom said sadly.

Eve's eyes blinked open. "Hal? Who's Hal? Is he dead?" She pushed away as Tom sighed heavily. "Uncle Tom?"

"Hal. As in…" Tom pursed his lips. "Lord Hal."

"Mr Snow's second in command?" Eve looked like she was going to cry. "You _knew _him?"

Tom nodded sadly. Eve bolted up from her resting position. "You _knew _that sick son of a bitch-"

"Eve!" Annie cried shocked. "Where did you hear that word?"

"And you didn't do anything to him? You didn't stop him?" Eve nearly screamed.

"We didn't know. Eve, you have to understand, after Mitchell we were cautious of letting anyone into the house that would and could do you harm. But Hal was good people. He was really good." Tom replied, sitting up. "He disappeared after meeting with someone and that was the last we heard of him."

"Did he meet a vampire to invite him back to the fold?" Eve asked sarcastically.

"He met Alex," Annie whispered.

Eve span around on her heel turning to face the ghost. "Alex?" She asked her eyes widening. "As in, Lady Alexandra? Evil bitch of death?"

"Eve!" Annie cried. "Do not use that word." She turned solemn. "Yes. That's when he turned her."

"And you didn't stop it. You didn't warn her of this world? You let him make her that thing?" Eve hissed.

Annie glanced down at her woolly ugg boots, trying to stop herself from falling apart. "Yes," She whispered.

"It ain't Annie's fault how things turned out." Tom said.

"What else are you keeping from me?" Eve screamed. "DID THEY KILL MY PARENTS?"

"No," Annie said finally standing. "Hal had nothing to do with that. He came to the house with Leo and Pearl."

Eve stared at Annie, her bottom lip trembling. "You could have stopped it all. Why didn't you?"

Annie glanced away and Eve turned to look at Tom who was trying to disguise the tears falling from his eyes. Eve pushed past Annie and out of the room, running out into the hall. Tom made a move to follow her but Annie pushed him back.

"Let her go," She said wisely. "She can't go anywhere but her room in case the vampires get her. She knows that. Just give her time. It's a shock knowing that the most deranged vampire in the world changed your nappies."

Tom stared at the door and nodded sadly before sitting down on his bed. Annie sat down next to him and put the stake and crucifix to one side, taking one of Tom's hands in hers. She traced the imprinted 'W' burned onto his skin and leaned against his shoulder.

"Do you think," Tom said with a heavy sad voice. "That we could have stopped it?"

Annie shrugged. "Maybe. If we had fought, killed them there and then."

"We had to get Eve out" Tom muttered. "The place was on fire Annie."

"Then maybe we should have burned with it," She whispered.

Tom stared at the wall, contemplating what she had said and then nodded. "Maybe we should have."

Eve returned to the room that she was staying in, sobbing her heart out. She slammed her face against her pillow and wept. Tears over Allison, over her mum, her dad, over Mitchell, the betrayal that Annie and Tom had done – not telling her about Hal and Alex, it all spilled out of her in waves until she couldn't cry anymore.

She lay miserably on her pillow looking around the abandoned room. For as long as she remembered she had been living in houses left to rot after the vampires took over. No room of her own, no toys, no books, nothing that was hers except the stuffed husky dog that was falling apart and the photograph of Nina and George she kept under the pillows at night.

Safe houses like this existed all over the world, where the few remaining humans hid as they moved looking for other survivors and trying to keep safe. Vampires of course couldn't completely wipe out the humans, since they needed them to live off. So battery farms were created where humans were forced to have sexual intercourse with hopes of producing infants, these children were to grow into healthy adults by which point the vampires would start to use them, hooking them up to drips and draining them. By all accounts the first children of these farms were nearing Eve's age. As soon as they hit sixteen though, they would become nothing more than meat.

Eve sat up, waiting for Annie to appear and tell her what was happening. But her mother never showed. She supposed that Annie wanted to give her space, and whilst she appreciated it, she very much wanted answers instead of silence.

She got up from her bed, wiping away her eyes and pulling her hair into a tight French braid. Grabbing a torch, she pulled on her denim jacket and cracked open the wooden bars on the windows, slipping out past two of the other guards they travelled with – a werewolf called Sia and a ghost called Sykes. She crept by them as Sykes lit a cigarette for Sia and she was out onto the streets.

Tom and Annie had taken her back to Barry, in hopes that Lord Hal and his girlfriend Lady Alexandra would never think to look for them there. But they didn't go back to the original house; that was said to have been destroyed in a fire, though they had never told Eve the details.

The streets were deadly silent. There were no street lights anymore, cars were everywhere, in broken pieces and some still had the lifeless skeletons of the drained sitting in the seats. Moss and weeds and cracked pavements were all that lay under Eve's feet as she moved amongst the decay.

It was nothing shocking. London was worse. There, vampires actively fed on people in broad daylight and there was no order, only chaos. It was where; after all, vampires had made themselves public. Live on television killing the Prime Minister.

Eve wandered around the streets, staring at long lost homes and scared shelters where humans slept because of the curfew. She saw an old park and wondered if Annie had ever taken her there when she couldn't stop crying. Eve was often one for wandering away, even though she knew it was dangerous. She rarely slept anymore, insomnia, paranoia and fear all seeping into her nightmares making it difficult do lay her head on her pillow. Maybe she wanted the danger. Maybe she hoped, or at least a secret part of her hoped, that she'd get captured by the vampires and they'd end it all. End this stupid prophecy. End humanity.

She was the War Child. She was meant to stop this from happening.

Why couldn't she stop it?

She sat down miserable, her head resting in her palms and she kicked the stones.

"OI! YOU!"

Eve looked up and saw a man approach her, tanned skin colour and thick deep scars down the side of his face. She started up, ready to run, fight, kick her way out of what was going to happen, but he had already grabbed her arm keeping her steady. She tried pushing him away, wanting to scream for Tom and Annie but knowing that would just kill her quicker and put them in danger.

"Where's your papers?" Snarled the man. "You shouldn't be out past curfew."

"I don't have them," Eve trembled.

"Don't have them?" The man leaned closer to her face and she could smell his putrid breath. But he wasn't a vampire. No, he smelled like Uncle Tom. He was a werewolf.

"I only wanted a bit of fresh air." Eve said. "Mum and dad were fighting and I got scared and upset. I just needed some fresh air, I promise you."

"Who are your mum and dad?" The man asked. He shook her. "ANSWER ME!"

Eve hesitated, lies unable to form in her throat. "John," She said finally. "And Allison."

"Last names," The man insisted. "SPEAK YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Eve pushed him away. "I am not a brat!" She cried.

"You sure look like one to me."

"I'm 15 years old, I don't need a fucking escort,"

The man stopped in his tracks. "Fifteen." Eve's eyes widened as he stepped even further forward. "When were you born?"

She gulped. "6th November 2011. 7 months before Mr Snow killed the Prime Minister live on television." She lied.

The man smiled and seemed to see right through her. "We found you," He said. "OI DEWY!"

A shorter, skinnier man with pale skin and a large nose poked around, carrying a packet of chips. "A'right, keep the hairs of your chest on. Y'know, chips ain't ever been the same since we stopped them producing proper vegetables. God I miss mashed potatoes. Mam used to make them with little sausages and pea armies and-"

"Oh for fucks sake, do you ever shut up?"

Dewy stopped and stared at the other man. "I'm your superior." He said. "So I won't."

The man growled and Dewy gave a small shriek before hiding behind his packet of chips. He grabbed Eve's arm and presented it to the vampire.

"Start the car; we're heading to the offices."

Eve was fighting with all her might, but stopped dead in fear.

"Oh but I don't want to. You know how he gets when he's given meaningless stuff to do." Dewy complained.

"He'll be interested in this,"

"Doubt it Milo," Dewy shrugged.

"For fucks sake Dewy, you think I'd want to bother him with _nothing?" _Milo asked. "This is the War Child!"

Dewy dropped his chips.

…

"TOM!" Annie screamed tearing into his room. He was sitting whittling stakes, humming "Puppy Love". He glanced up, looking concerned.

"Annie – what the-"

"SHE'S GONE!" Annie screamed. "EVE'S GONE!"

Tom shot up and pushed past Annie hurtling to the back door and flinging it open, pining Sykes to the wall.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP WATCH!" He bellowed.

"What?" The old army ghost asked.

"What's up?" Sia asked.

"Eve is gone!" Annie cried.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP WATCH!" Tom roared. "THEY'VE TAKEN HER BECAUSE OF YOU!" He slammed Sykes' head against the wall. Sykes disappeared and reappeared again beside Annie.

"NO ONE CAME IN OR OUT!" He said trying to diffuse the situation, though shouting was probably not helping.

"We have to find her," Sia said. "Annie, you go with Sykes, I'll go with Tom, we meet here at sunrise. If we don't find her we have to assume…" She dropped her gaze and looked at Tom sadly.

"That Lord Hal and Lady Alexandra have her," Tom said, not breaking his gaze from Sykes.

Their search would be fruitless, since Eve was already in the backseat of Dewy's Vauxhall and driving their way out of Barry. Eve had never been in a car before, or at least one that worked, since Tom and Annie had limited themselves to transporting her through other means that would detract attention. Milo and Dewy sat in front, making phone calls on odd little devices. Milo had put a zip-tie around her wrists but she figured if she could open the door, she could make a roll out and hide somewhere.

Quietly she shifted towards the door behind the driver's seat, knowing that it would take more time for Milo to get around the car to catch up with her. She leaned forward and grabbed the handle, trying to yank it open, but it wouldn't budge. She tried again with no avail.

"Won't work," Milo said, not looking around. "Ever heard of a child lock?"

Eve slumped defeated. "Are you taking me to Mr Snow?"

Milo chuckled. "Mr Snow doesn't actually care about you." He scratched his ear. "But someone else does. And he is very interested in seeing you again."

"Again?" Eve lifted her head. "What do you mean again?"

"Do I take a right here or a left?" Dewy asked.

Milo let out a loud groan. "Left you fucking idiot. Christ, you think a vampire would know how to get to their head offices."

"I have a very short attention span." Dewy shrugged, turning left and picking up speed.

"I've noticed." Milo grunted.

"You're a werewolf," Eve said. "Why are you following the vampires?" Milo was silent for a moment. Dewy blinked and glanced over towards the man next to him. "I need to know!" Eve cried. "How you could do this?"

"There's nothing honourable about being on the losing side," Milo said.

"I bet you support Manchester United too," Eve said.

Milo chuckled. "You don't know who Manchester United are."

"No," Eve admitted. "But I've heard Uncle Tom say it. I thought it was funny,"

She saw Milo smirk. "Get some sleep," He said to her. "We'll be there by morning."

Eve propped herself up on the seat, lying down across the seats and curling up. She didn't want to sleep, but she felt herself drifting. She wasn't sure why. She then pondered if it was the fact that maybe, finally, the vampire she was going to meet would put an end to her life. An end to the suffering and an end to the fear. That seemed peaceful to Eve.

Her dreams were nothing of peace. As often she dreamt of fiery halls, screaming and crying, she also dreamt of blood. Waking up covered in blood, smelling blood, feeling it ooze and cover her and sitting in the middle of it was every vampire she had encountered. Their feet would crush the skeletons and skulls of her loved ones. _"EVE RUN AWAY!" _Annie's voice. _"EVE!" _She was disappearing. Her hands faded away as she screamed and cried and tried to save her. Then Annie was gone. The flames reaching up and engulfing Eve, she raised her hands and screamed. The flames licking at her patterned green dress and at her yellow cardigan, Eve screamed and screamed and screamed.

"Do you often have nightmares?" Dewy asked as she woke.

Eve blinked and stretched as the morning light broke across the sky. Dewy looked obviously shaken and was gripping the steering wheel tightly. Milo was asleep too, his head against the window, snoring slightly. Eve sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Yeah," She muttered.

"How long have you had them?" Dewy asked.

"Since I was 9 years old," She replied sadly. "Annie thinks I suffer from some sort of PTSD or anxiety disorder. Don't worry about being scared. Annie and Tom don't know how to deal with it either."

"I'm not scared," Dewy said, shoving Milo awake. "It may surprise you to know, but I wasn't always the handsome vampire of a man that I am now."

Eve snorted before glancing up at the rear view mirror, seeing her own reflection but not his. "Sorry." She muttered.

Dewy continued as if he had not heard her. "I was a loner and a freak and no one liked me. I had asthma and spots and couldn't talk to women without pissing my pants. The only person I could talk to was my mum and she hated it and used to sit with pillow over her head." He gulped sadly. "I killed her and drank her dry. Never had nightmares quite like it." Eve stared at the back of his head then glanced down at her feet. Dewy shook his head and slapped Milo awake. "Wake up lazy bones." He said. "We're here."

Milo jolted and blinked before climbing out of the car. Dewy switched off the ignition and picked up some important looking things from the floor of the car before getting out. Instead of opening the door to take Eve out they went to the boot and clicked it open. Eve arched her head to see what they were doing and then realised that they were changing into suits. She turned away very pointedly and pursed her lips. Milo opened the door for her as Dewy sorted his tie and together they walked calmly towards the large white stone building.

Milo and Dewy clipped on badges and pinned a visitors badge onto Eve's jacket. She frowned, slightly confused, but went along with it as they walked through the halls. She noticed that everything was very neat and clean. Organised even. Milo led her to the elevator and Dewy ducked away for a moment only to reappear with a man who was wearing a black suit and yellow shirt with a greying tie.

"This better be important," He said, his voice echoing a slight lisp as he texted on a mobile phone. "Hello dog,"

"Cutler," Milo said curtly.

"I hope you realise that he's in a mood. He's been listening to Gilbert and Sullivan for the last three days straight," Cutler said.

"I'm sure this will pick him up." Milo replied.

"Doubt it," Cutler replied, not looking up. "He can get his food from any source. The fact that she's a virgin won't change anything."

Eve looked appalled. "I am not a-"

"Honey I can smell it on you like I can smell Dewy's aftershave," Cutler said. Dewy leaned forward and whispered into Cutler's ear as a few other vampires boarded the elevator. Cutler raised an eyebrow and looked down at Eve. "Really?" He asked. "Well fuck me sideways and call me Sally."

"How's Brazil, Sally?" Milo asked.

"Doing better than your kennel dog," Cutler snapped.

"Are all of you so fucking obnoxious?" Eve said, finally breaking her silence.

"I like her," Milo said. "She's got spunk."

"No one says spunk anymore," Cutler said, returning to his phone as the elevator doors slid open and some of the vampires left.

"No 'cause you killed all the ones that did," Milo said.

"They were fucking ridiculous. They had to go. I mean, Pauls Boutique? Makes me want to barf." Cutler said as the doors opened once more. He stepped out and Dewy pushed Eve out after him. Milo followed suit and together they walked up the long corridor towards the door at the end. A woman with extremely short hair and wearing a black leather pair of trousers and heavy boots turned to see them. She put her hands to her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"Virgins, really Cutler?" She said, a thick Scottish accent pulsing from her voice. "You think that'll get him back on your side then you are dead wrong,"

"Already dead sweetheart," Cutler replied. "He'll like this one."

She narrowed her eyes and stepped towards Eve and reached out to touch her face. "Why? I can't see nothing special about her."

"It's not appearance based," Milo said.

"No one asked you to speak," The woman snapped. She turned back to Eve. "Who are you?"

"She's-"

"I'm the War Child." Eve said finding some confidence. She was feeling remarkably calm for someone who was standing in the presence of one of the high ranking vampires.

"The War Child?" The woman repeated. "Oh, well Cutler, maybe you will get your lucky break."

"I found her!" Milo said defiantly.

"Sure you did Dog," The woman replied. "Dewy, Cutler, with me. Milo, you are dismissed."

Milo stared at her before giving a curt nod and leaving.

"Fucking werewolves," The woman said. She knelt down so that she could see eye to eye with Eve. "Do you know who I am?"

Eve avoided her gaze. "Lady Alexandra." She whispered.

"She's smart," Alex said straightening up. "Okay boys, be warned, it's not pretty in there." With that she opened the door and Eve held her breath. "Hal, baby?"

"You just left," Drawled a voice from the opposite end of the room. "Surely you haven't got my request so soon."

"Better baby," Alex replied, bouncing over to the silhouette that stood gazing out of the window. Dewy and Cutler pushed Eve further into the room.

"Get off me," She snapped.

Lord Hal turned. He was incredibly handsome, dressed in a three-piece suit and red tie. His eyes narrowed as he saw Eve.

"It's… The War Child," Alex said proudly.

"I know who it is," Hal replied sourly. "Leave. All of you."

"Hal…" Alex frowned.

"NOW!" Hal bellowed.

Alex stared at him for a second before kissing him and pushing Dewy and Cutler out with her. Eve felt her heartbeat quicken as the door clicked shut. She was now alone with the most dangerous man in the world. She was going to die here.

Hal stared at her and then his face broke into a sad smile. "It is… So good to see you Eve." He whispered, his eyes glazing. He took her wrists in his hands and lifted them. "Here," He flicked a pocket knife open and cut the zip tie before flinging it aside. "Sit, please,"

"You're not going to kill me?" Eve asked.

Hal stared at her and then shook his head. "Not at all." He said. He retrieved a small glass of water from a pitcher and handed it to her. "Here, drink. You must be thirsty."

Eve held the glass. "You've poisoned this, haven't you?"

"No," Hal replied. "I wouldn't dream of it. Please sit." He held out a chair to her and she sat tentatively. "Tom and Annie must be looking for you frantically," He said.

"I suppose," Eve said.

"They told you about me?" Hal asked.

"I knew you from before," Eve replied. "I only found out that you cleaned my arse when I was a month old about 8 hours ago?"

"Quite a shock I imagine," Hal said, taking a seat as he unbuttoned his suit jacket.

"Could say that," Eve said. "Why are you being so nice?"

"You are a guest here," Hal said.

"I'm a human,"

"You're the War Child," Hal corrected.

"Which brings me back to my first question, why are you being so nice? You should have killed me and drank my blood four minutes ago."

Hal chuckled. "You remind me of Allison,"

"I never met Allison."

Hal stopped and his face turned solemn. "No?"

"She died during the first wave of dog fights," Eve said. "Your invention I believe."

Hal's jaw twitched. He closed his eyes and began to hum, tapping his fingers. "Not an invention," He said. "But yes, I brought them back." He pursed his lips and looked away for a second then smiled. "You're wondering if there's anything in here you can kill me with, aren't you?"

"The thought crossed my mind, but you just offered me a seat and a glass of water," Eve shrugged. "I figured it might come off as a little rude."

"I hear Annie's influence in there too," Hal pointed.

Eve felt uncomfortable. On one hand, this creature was responsible for millions of deaths, terror and fear. He had made her life – all 15 years – a living hell. But Tom said that he was once a kind man. That he once changed her looked after her and so forth with Uncle Tom and Annie. And he was being nice to her now. Unless it was a clever manipulation, which Eve considered the possibility of; there was perhaps something else at work.

Hal seemed to sense her discomfort. He sighed. "Maybe some explanation will help aid you," He said.

Eve frowned. "Milo said something about you wanting me," She said suddenly. "What did he mean by that?"

Hal stood and turned, staring at the wood of his desk. "I…" He sighed. "I wanted…"

"Tom and Annie too?" Eve asked.

"I wanted to explain to them. Apologise even."

"It may be a little late for that." Eve replied. "Tom has a stake with your name carved into it."

"He was a good whittler." Hal said. "I do not doubt it." His fingers began to tremble as they reached for a decanter full of scotch. He poured himself a glass and raised it to his lips. He placed the glass to one side and loosened his tie. "Did they tell you what I suffer from?"

"Aside from the narcissistic bullying piece of you?" Eve raises her eyebrow. "No, they didn't actually. They were too busy figuring out ways to keep me safe and bring your armies down." She saw Hal's lips turn into a smile. She let out a sigh. "Are you going to tell me that you're really not a bad guy, just misunderstood? That's like Hannibal Lecter telling me he's actually a vegetarian whilst stuffing his latest victims lungs into his mouth,"

"Annie made you read those books didn't she?" He smirked.

"Mum wanted me to be well read." Eve replied.

Hal smirked and turned leaning against the frame of the window. He licked his teeth, glancing down at his shoes before nodding. "Eve, you are right," He said.

She looked at him startled and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What?"

"Oh stop with the suspicion already," Hal cried. "I wouldn't eat you even if I wanted to. You have the blood of werewolves coursing through your veins. It'll be like drinking acid."

"Shouldn't have told me that," Eve said.

Hal paused. "Perhaps not," He admitted. "But at least let it fill you with some ease."

Eve didn't like to admit it, but perhaps being the daughter of two werewolves was actually a benefit. Hal picked up his drink again and swirled it before taking a long sip.

"Did anyone ever tell you that the enigma thing only works in movies and Mills & Boon novels?" Eve said. "Not in real life."

Hal lowered his eyes sadly.

"Are you going to kill me?" Eve said with sudden realisation. Hal may not want to drink her blood, or commit any other sort of atrocities to her body since he seemed very distant. That wouldn't stop him from taking her life and ending this futile war. Hal blinked, his brown eyes looking sad and tearful.

"No," He said. "Eve, no you have to believe me when I say I would never hurt you. I never want to hurt you,"

"But you're okay with having other people suffer?" Eve said.

Hal moved towards her and took the glass of water from her. "I will not kill you," He said. "I cannot kill you. But you must understand, I cannot allow you to leave."

"Because it'll ruin your image poster boy? Eve spat.

"Because vampires are stupid," Hal snapped. "No matter how many times you tell them not to kill the fucking War Child, they always go out to find you and kill you. So shut the fuck up you arrogant child and do as I say as I try to save your life."

And there he was. Lord Hal Yorke in all his glory, fury enraged behind his eyes and standing tall, this man was different from the one she had spoken to previously and now Eve felt truly threatened. She dug her fingernails into her palms and stared up at the malicious cruel man with hatred burning in her chest. Hal grabbed her arm and pulled her up, yanking her towards the door. He opened it and threw her at Alex who had obviously been listening in. Dewy took Eve from Alex as Hal spoke orders.

"Take her to room 21C," Hal hissed.

"But, Lord Hal," Dewy replied.

"NOW!" Hal roared. "And make sure she's guarded!"

Dewy gulped nervously and manhandled Eve. "Come on," He muttered, putting a pair of handcuffs around her wrists. He glanced back nervously at Hal and then pushed her down the corridor where Milo stood with his hands folded over themselves. Eve saw out of the corner of her eye Alex reaching out to calm Hal, but the vampire rejected her touch and went back into the office. Alex shot a glance at her and Eve felt her cheeks go red with fear. Dewy nodded at Milo and the werewolf took to the other side of Eve and they walked silently across the corridors and then towards a large door.

Dewy found a key after a bit of fumbling and clicked the door open to reveal a set of stone stairs. Solemnly they walked up these stairs to what Eve assumed was some sort of secret torture chamber or something like that. Vampires liked to play games with their food and Lord Hal could be no exception.

There was another door at the top of the stairs and Dewy pulled out the same key and clicked it open. Milo turned Eve to face the vampire as he fumbled to take off the handcuffs.

"We'll bring you food in a few hours," Milo said.

"What?" Eve blinked as Dewy pushed her into the bright decorated and in honesty quite aesthetically pleasing room. There was a large bed, ready made with a pink pattern on the sheets with a night stand and lamp, a book case covering one wall with classic novels all ordered and neatly presented, a white desk with stationary that would make calligraphy artists weep with envy, a row of stuffed toys on a white dresser with a pink flower design on the side. The floors were hard wood but covered with a comfortable sheepskin rug. There was a rail of coats and jackets and amongst them the softest looking dressing gown. Eve ducked her head and looked to her right and she saw another room conjoined with it, supplementing a shower, a bath, a toilet and sink. She blinked completely confused. "Woah. Are you sure you've brought me to the right room?"

"Lord Hal's orders," Dewy shrugged. Eve stepped inside as he closed the door and locked it. She turned quickly at the sound of the keys and sighed. She knew it was too good to be true.

She gazed around the room for a moment and then suddenly she burst into tears, falling to the floor, her arms crossed and holding herself like it would make all the bad go away.

…

Alex closed the door, watching Dewy and Milo take Eve away. She was confused and angry but she decided to reason with her lover instead of getting them into a fight. She clicked the door lock, making sure they'd have privacy as Hal poured himself another drink. She grabbed a chair and sat on it, folding her arms and legs.

"You want to tell me what this is about?" She asked.

Hal avoided eye contact with her as he moved around and sat down at his desk. "Not really."

"Hal," Alex leaned forward. "Eve is the destruction of all vampires. Keeping her alive is only going to lead to us dying."

"Not keeping her alive would be far worse," Hal murmured.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Alex snapped growing frustrated.

"It means what it means," He looked away pointedly, his eyes flickering sadly.

"Oh you fucking arsehole," Alex said jumping up. Hal looked at her and shook his head.

"Must you resort everything to-" He was cut short as she went into a full scale rage. If he had blood in his cheeks they would be burning as he watched her once again cascade into her violent tantrums.

"Why didn't you kill her? She was in your fucking office, why didn't you kill her?" Alex screamed.

"Because it would do nothing for our cause," Hal replied, rubbing his head. Alex was known for her temper, it seemed to have been exasperated when she became a vampire, along with everything else. She was easily the scariest out of him and Mr Snow, but since she was so young she didn't get much coverage by vampire media. "There is a reason Mr Snow wants to keep her alive." He said calmly.

"Mr Snow couldn't give a rats ass-"

"If we kill Eve, we destroy the foolish notion that one person alone can stop us." Hal said. "With Eve dead, they'd rally themselves to firstly avenge her and secondly to show that her death was not in vain. We'd be wiped out before the month was out,"

Alex's bottom lip twitched, her hands found her hips and she took a power stance. "You did it to save us?" She asked sarcastically.

"Believe it or not," Hal said, exhausted and taking a long drink and reaching for the decanter again. "I did."

"Did you save me?" Alex said.

Hal glanced up and saw that she was tearful. "Alex…"

"Did you do what you did to save me?" She whispered. "Or did you do it to save yourself from loneliness? Who are you really saving here?"

"I-"

"Do you remember what the first thing you made me do when I became a vampire Hal?" Alex said. "You took me back to that fucking caravan park and you made me kill my dad. My brothers. Christ I can still see their faces. You ripped my humanity away from me and you keep doing it for fifteen fucking years. Now you want to patch it back together? They were right, you are a monster."

"I didn't kill you!" Hal stood up angrily.

"You damn well might have," Alex screamed. "Cutler just got there before you did!"

"I SAVED YOUR LIFE!" Hal shouted.

"NO!" Alex cried. "You feed me the same bullshit over and over and over again. You didn't. You think you saved me because your ideas of morality are so fucked up you don't have a line to cross. You just do it when you can, to suit whatever personality you seem to fit."

Hal stared at Alex and she stared at him.

"You're a fucking cunt Hal," She spat before unlocking the door. "Make up your mind. Are you a vampire, or are you food?" With that she was gone. Hal stared after her and was about to follow her when he got a phone call. He sighed, picking it up and sat down again. "No, the rumours are not true sir. We have not found her."

Alex stormed off, muttering furiously under her breath. She had to put up with a look of bullshit from Hal, but this was the last straw. What was so special about this child anyway? "OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!" She bellowed at Dewy. "OR I'LL TEAR YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT AND FEED IT TO THE DOG NEXT FULL MOON!"

Dewy ducked and hid as Alex marched up to the door of room 21C, opening it with her master key and flinging the wood open before stomping up the stairs. As she was about to open the second door, she heard crying. Gentle sobs rolling off this girls face and she was spilling her heart out. Tentative, but still in need of answers, Alex pushed open the door.

Eve glanced around, blinking miserably. She stood to her feet and wiped her tears away as much as she could.

"Hal thinks your fucking made of diamonds," Alex said crossing her arms. "He's changed in the last few days and it's scaring me. So you're going to tell me, what the hell is the deal with you?"

"He didn't tell you?" Eve asked, gulping trying to steady her pulse, knowing that Alex could hear it and would likely pounce. Yes, Eve's blood would kill her, but Hal loved Alex, and when he found out, humanity would suffer for it.

"Oh I know you're the fucking War Child." Alex snapped. "I know that bloody stupid prophecy about the end of the vampires and all that other bullshit. You apparently dying will cause the end of us. But I don't see how. What's one more dead body?"

"I'm the daughter of two werewolves," Eve said tiredly. "You can't kill me without injuring yourself in the process."

Alex made a face, moving towards the girl. "I could just snap your next," She said.

Eve stared at Alex. "No. You wouldn't."

"Don't assume what I would and would not do,"

"You won't kill me. Lord Hal says that you can't."

"Fuck him," Alex replied haughtily. "And fuck you too." She turned and slammed the door behind her, leaving Eve on her own once more.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Bugger," Hal muttered as Cutler and his cronies shut the door on him. He glanced back at the motionless corpse of the young girl he had taken a liking to and sighed sadly. She must have already passed on. Well, he thought, at least she had a good life. No unfinished business, nothing to keep her tied to this earth. Hal moved towards the body and gently removed the tubing from her neck. The blood was hot on his fingers._

_There was a soft groan as Hal lifted her from the hooks. He stopped and looked at her, his brows forming a slight crease. "Alex?" He asked._

_Another soft groan._

_She was still alive. Cutler must not have cut the main arteries. There was still a chance._

_Hal began to panic, there was no way she'd live as an ambulance made its way to the basement. There was no way they'd get here in time to save her. Hal's hands shook as he tried to quelch the bleeding. He pulled off his jacket and shirt, pressing the fabrics against her wounds. "I can't stop the bleeding Alex!" He cried. "I can't..." His cries were mingled with sobbing. He had done this. He had caused her death._

_"I can save you," Hal whispered. "Let me save you."_

_Nervously he lifted his wrist to his mouth, tasting Alex's blood that had seeped onto his skin, he bit into his hand and made himself bleed. "Here," he said, forcing his hand to her. "Drink, Alex. Alex you have to drink. He pressed his hand against her lips and lifted her head up so that she was resting on his lap. "Alex, please, drink."_

_Nothing. She made no noise and Hal could feel her soft heartbeat just fade away. Tears spilled out of his eyes as he stroked her chin. "Alex..." He felt his dead heart break all over again. Keeping his hand pressed against her mouth, Hal stayed there, rocking her body gently back and forward._

_Then, suddenly, he felt the clamp of her teeth against his skin. He looked down as Alex blinked, grabbing his arm and forcing his hand into her mouth. "Alex," He breathed._

_"Alex, oh god," She was drinking from him heavily now, as if she had an unbearable thirst. Hal sat and stroked her hair as she took what she needed, but a sharp pain alerted him that she was taking too much. "Alex, stop, Alex," He wrenched himself away from her._

_"More," Alex breathed, her eyes fluttering shut as she disappeared into the black whilst her body went through the change._

_Hal shuffled back and sat against the door, holding his knees, terrified and relieved, hugging his knees tightly. "You'll get more," He said. "I promise you that." He gently raised his hands to his face, for the first time in 55 years feeling the hunger he had suppressed rumble in the back of his throat, and Lord Harry arise within his mind._

"Fifteen years Hal," It was one of those days. Alex was in Hal's office as the sun decended across the earth, leaving the room glowing red, her eyes just as fiery as the sky and her lips curled into a menacing snarl of displeasure.

Hal tipped the crystal decanter into his glass and continued to avoid Alex's gaze, for it would show things he didn't want to be reminded of. 15 years and her humanity was still as raw as ever. She never truly escaped it. Not like Hal. "What do you want me to say?" He asked solemnly after a moment, putting the top back on and raising the glass to his lips.

"I don't know, maybe that you regret it, that you made a mistake. That maybe things would have worked out a lot easier if you had left me to die." Alex replied.

"Do you believe that?"

"Hell, I don't know." Alex cried, storming around the office. "Maybe! Maybe you'd never go back to the Old Ones, maybe you'd get a job in some fancy hotel and learn to be human for once, maybe you'd be best man at Tom and Allison's wedding."

"Allison is dead."

Alex stopped dead, staring at the back of Hal's head. Her eyes narrowed "You're lying," She said.

"You really think she's still alive?"

Alex considered this before sitting down on Hal's impressive leather chair. She put her feet up and began to play with her short hair. "I should have seen that coming," She said.

"Mm," Hal grunted in reply. He noticed her feet and moved around, putting his glass down. He brushed her feet off the table and she stared at him.

"Hal," She said, pursing her lips. "You're not losing yourself are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. You've not been yourself. In fact you're reminding me of before you turned me."

"Isn't that what you were talking about not several seconds ago? About how different things could have been?"

"Oh for fucks sake." Alex cried. "It isn't all about your fucking personality Hal."

"I thought it was."

Alex stood up and smacked him. "Grow up!" She shouted. "You are the only stable thing in my life. I hate this fucking world. I hate myself. If I lose you, then there's no point."

Hal held his cheek, a little stunned. Alex immediately recoiled, waiting for Hal to unleash some evil upon her like he did with so many others. She began to stutter and falter with her words, unable to look him in the eye. As she was about to leave, Hal grabbed her wrist.

"I do love you Alex." He said.

Alex pursed her lips before pecking his hand softly. "And I love you," She whispered. "And I'm thankful everyday that I have you." And with that she was gone, leaving nothing but the faint smell of her perfume behind and a bitter memory stirring in Hal's mind. He picked up his glass and swirled the golden liquid before sitting down. He glanced out of the window, seeing the wreckage of the world. Wreckage that he was partly responsible for. Unable to stand it, he closed the blinds and leaned back into his chair lost in the memories.

"Lord Harry?"

Hal looked up. "Lady Mary,"

Lady Mary, another of Lord Harry's conquests ove 250 years ago. She was forever condemned as a ghost, who for a long while believed that Hal was on the path to good, but in this latest fall, she had chosen to be beside him, and look out for him for her love for him was still as strong as ever. Plus, she told him that she was bored of being a curtseying polite fuckwit. Hal had initally wanted to keep her away from the horrors that he was committing, perhaps even force her through her door, or someone elses so that he need never deal with the guilt. But Lady Mary, despite hating everything that Hal did, was still loyal to him. She also distrusted Alex with a passion and that was partly why she remained at his side.

She twisted her rings on her fingers and sighed. "I heard something just now, that I think you ought to listen to,"

Hal raised an eyebrow. "Ghost radio?"

Lady Mary let out a laugh. "Yeah, fucking ghost radio." She said.

"Well, then," Hal said getting up and pulling the cloth from the old wireless that it covered. Mary glided towards him and placed her hand on the wooden panel.

"Lord Harry," She said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Don't Mary," Hal replied sharply avoiding her gaze. "Just, don't. I'm not in the mood."

Lady Mary's bottom lip quivered and she reached out placing her other hand on Hal's cheek. He turned his head away from her and with gentle fingers relinquished her hold of him, moving her wrist away. He picked up his decanter and moved back to his desk and sat down. The ghost watched him before hacking into the frequency that she had picked up.

* * *

There were very few times that Annie Clare Sawyer could be rendered inconsolable. The first time, was when she found out Owen killed her and that her life had been a lie before she had died. The second time was when she was pulled into purgatory. Then again the night following Mitchell's death. As Nina and George lost their lives, Annie couldn't fall apart. She couldn't. She had Tom and Eve to take care of. She had to be strong. She couldn't cry when Hal betrayed her, or when he and his newly turned vampire girfriend torched Honolulu Heights and scarred Tom with burns. She had to be strong.

Today was a day where she couldn't find any more strength.

Sykes stood next to her, patient and understanding as she wept her heart out. Word on the street was that Eve had been spotted talking to the vampire called Dewy and the werewolf called Milo. After learning of it from a human who had seen it from their window, Annie reduced into nothing, a feeling of emptiness.

Eve was the only light Annie considered there to be left in the world. Little pockets of rebellion still existed because of her. Humanity still fought on, because of her. She was the only thing left of the time Annie had with George, Nina and Mitchell.

So she sat in the sewer underneath the home that they had stayed in that night, cradling Eve's stuffed huskey dog and her photograph of Nina and George. Sykes waited patiently for Tom and Sia to return. When they did, staggering down the ladder and squinting as their eyes adjusted to the poor dark, it was obvious that they had been caught up in a fight with a couple of vampires. Tom's wrist was bleeding, where he had cut into it and let the vampires drink his toxic blood, Sia was limping, her ankle twisted and the entirety of the left half of her face was bruised. A comanding officer was immediately beside them, checking if they were vampires, once satisified, she allowed Sia and Tom to pass and together all four of them made their way through the sewer tunnels.

"Anything?" Sykes asked as Tom placed an arm around Annie.

"A few vampire claim that Dewy's car travelled east through the night. The general consensus is that Eve was taken to Lord Hal's." Sia replied.

"How's your foot?" Sykes asked, raising an eyebrow noticing her limp.

"It'll live," Sia grunted. "I think my wrist got fucked over too,"

Sykes took it from her, gently moving his thumb over the area with precision. Sia winced at the cold of his hands, the sensation not unpleasant but odd. "You'll be fine," He said calmly.

"Yeah," Sia replied.

Sykes turned to address Tom. "What now boss?"

Tom was taken aback. Sykes usually referred to Annie as the boss of their tiny group. But it was clear that he'd have to take responsibility now. He cleared his throat, ready to conduct a plan but none came to mind. He scolded himself for not being able to think of something.

"We blow 'em up." He said.

"Ha, brilliant," Sykes cried. "Wonderful, absolutely marvelous. And it would work a hundred and one per cent if we were living in a cartoon. Sadly we're not, and we have to come up with something better than that,"

"Besides," Sia nudged Tom's shoulder. "Do you even know how to make a bomb."

Annie blinked and looked up. "We could do it." She said.

"What?" Sykes replied cocking an eyebrow.

"I do actually," Tom snipped feeling slightly less assured of his plan.

"We're not making a bomb!" Sia cried.

"I have a plan," Annie said. "Tom, you told me that you were collecting items that could make a bomb ages ago, before the fire."

"Yeah," Tom agreed.

"Is there a chance that you still have that equipment stored somewhere?"

"The old cafe on the corner." Tom said.

"We're not making a bomb!" Sia attempted once again. "It's insane, it'll never work!"

"That's what they said about the war," Sykes shrugged. "Turned out a bomb was just enough to end the conflict."

"Yeah but, you can't kill what's already dead," Sia argued.

"Most things die if you blow them up, vampires may not be an exception to this rule."

"We have to at least try," Annie told the young werewolf. "Tom and I will look for the equipment. Sykes, tune into every frequency you can and alert any survivors; tell them to use what they can to fight tooth and nail and attack organisations before rallying into London, New York, Tokyo, Berlin, Paris and so forth. We do this as quickly as we can, blow them out and give one last go, for Eve."

Sykes nodded. "We'll see you at the barricade ma'am." Annie nodded and gave him a small sad salute.

"At ease soldier," She said.

Sia gave a half smile at Tom and Annie and followed Sykes and a few survivors.

"Tom, sweetie?" Annie asked.

"She's dead isn't she?" Tom said.

"Yes," Annie replied. "If Hal has anything to do with it... But we have to fight."

"Don't worry about Hal," Tom said. "I'll kill him. I'll kill him and Alex."

Above them on loudspeakers attached to the ham radio (something so all survivors knew transmissions without needless chatter later on) Sia's voice sounded out.

"MESSAGE: THE OLD ONES HAVE THE WAR CHILD. STOP. THEY HAVE TAKEN OUR SAVIOUR. STOP. FOR EVE SANDS NAME WE ASK YOU TO PICK UP YOUR WEAPONS. STOP. FIGHT. STOP. STOP THESE CREATURES FROM TAKING EVERYONE ELSE YOU LOVE. STOP. MAKE A STAND. STOP. TAKE OVER THE ORGANISATIONS BY FORCE. STOP. FIGHT IN THE BATTLES IN THE CITIES. STOP. TAKE BACK WHAT WAS ONCE YOURS. STOP. FOR EVE. STOP. FOR YOUR FAMILY. STOP. FOR THE WORLD. STOP."

Hal hit pause on his small voice recorder and flung it at Eve who stood shaking after hearing the message. They thought she was dead. She could only imagine the pain that Uncle Tom and her mum were going through. Hal leaned back on his chair and slid his fingers together, resting his hands on his stomach.

"Well?" He raised an eyebrow. "What do you make of that?"

Eve had a thousand questions, but none of them seemed like something she could ask the vampire, even though now he had proved that he was not going to kill her, she was still the War Child, regardless if people thought she was dead or not.

"Quick question," She said. "Why did she say STOP after every sentence?"

Hal smirked. "It's an old thing. She was transmitting on every frequency, including via telegraph. She said STOP so that if anyone using Morse Code were to get the message they would be able to relay it."

"Oh," Eve said feeling very foolish.

"What's her name?"

"I can't say," Eve replied.

"I'm not going to kill her," Hal said getting up. "I can't. Not anymore."

"Because of this thing you suffer from?" Eve asked. "What is it? Blood intolerance."

"I wish," Hal replied, unbuttoning his waistcoat and leaning against his desk. "No it's a lot more complicated than that,"

"Her name's Sia," Eve said.

"And the ghost that was relaying the frequency?" Hal asked. "Because I asked Lady Mary and she said it wasn't Annie."

"Then it must have been Sykes." Eve said.

"Sykes," Hal's eyes fluttered. "Mm."

"Why haven't you alerted your forces?" Eve asked. "An assault on the Oganisations, bound to cause a little worry."

Hal stood straighter and sighed. "What do you know about me?" He asked.

"Er... Not a lot," Eve admitted. "I know you're over 500 years old, you're an old one. You used to know Leo and Pearl and you have a girlfriend called Alex Millar who is about 15 years old in vamp years,"

"I was born in a brothel in the late 1400's yes," Hal said. "I had 6 whores acting as mothers, I ran away, ended up dead in Belarus when I was barely in my 20's... I was turned, and I became a menace." He pursed his lips. "But every ten to fifty years I would suddenly grow a conscience and try and redeem myself for the terrible things I had done. And I would remain this way for a while, being good, being moral, being human, before reverting again and destroying the life I had built."

Eve blinked. "Like a personality disorder."

"For arguments sake, lets say yes," Hal replied. "It's not, just so you know, but lets say it is."

"So what is it? What do you think it is?"

Hal shrugged. "I don't know. I used to think, very early on after the first instancing of this occuring, that it was God and the Devil fighting for my body, since I no longer had a soul. Fighting to use me as a warrior for their war. Now, I'm not so sure of that since in 1918 I accidentally unleashed the Devil into the world."

Eve choked. "What?"

"Oh he's not responsible for this," Hal said trying to reassure her. "I'm certain I have him locked up in one of the cells downstairs. Not really a threat at the moment."

"Hal, this is not helping your cause," Eve said flatly.

Hal chuckled. "No, I suppose it is not."

"Why haven't you alerted your vampire friends?" Eve asked.

"Because I don't want to win anymore. It has felt like losing for a long time. I want to be rid of the vampires truly once and for all. And if it means that I must sacrifice my life, then so be it."

"And Alex."

"Will hate me eternally," Hal admitted. "But it's a price for humanity to succeed."

Eve stared at him before narrowing her eyes. "Is this a trick?"

"If it is, then you have permission to drive a stake into my heart yourself." Hal replied.

"I think Uncle Tom has been gunning for you since the fire." Eve said.

Hal pursed his lips looking sad. "He told you."

Eve shook her head. "No. But he had to explain how he got his burns."

"He was burnt?"

"Yeah, badly." Eve replied.

"Oh."

"What happened?"

Hal moved around the desk and sat down ushering Eve to pull up a seat. He put his thumb and forefinger to his eyes and breathed deeply before reaching for his glass. "I was struggling against becoming Lord Harry again. Alex was newly turned, and in my struggle he came through and ordered her to kill her family for it would be the only way she'd be free to be a vampire."

Hal paused scratching his head as memories flooded back like wildfire. "She did," He told Eve. "She killed her brothers and her father. But I was still struggling against him. Once I had realised what had happened, I went to console Alex and she was less than happy. Much to my amazement, I'm surprised she didn't kill me right there and then. Instead she went to the home I was sharing with Tom Annie and you; Honolulu Heights."

Eve noticed a sadness in the vampires eyes, but she remained sceptic. She folded her arms, for all she knew, Hal could be feeding her lies. Yet the body language he was producing said otherwise.

"She torched the place. It was early morning, you and Tom were still in bed. I can still hear Annie screaming your names." Hal's eyebrows creased.

"And yet, you didn't stop her,"

"When I got there it was too late," Hal supplied. "I caught a glimpse of Tom and Annie escaping with you. I could see Tom was hurt, badly... God only knows what the full moon was like for him afterwards." He fell silent and Eve sighed. "I succumbed. I'm not proud of it. I let him take over. And then," Hal cleared his throat. "Mr Snow invited us into the fold. And he then killed the prime minister, and the rest they say is history."

Eve stared at him. "I thought Alex enjoyed this world."

"She puts on a brave face," Hal said. "She hates it. She's grown to love me though and I'm thankful every single day that I have her. But maybe she was right in saying that we may have been a lot better off if I had never turned her."

"Maybe," Eve smirked. "Maybe then you'd actually defeat the Devil."

"Not likely," Hal chuckled. "I'm too much of a coward for that.

Eve rolled the box voice recorder in her hands. "You are," She said. "But a funny coward." She paused and looked up. "Just because we're getting along doesn't mean I forgive you for what you've done. For the horrors you caused. It may not be you, but you had the power to stop it a long time ago, and you didn't. I still hate you for what you've done."

"I don't blame you," Hal replied. He stood up, straightening his suit before walking over to his desk and opening the drawers. "I assume you know all the basics."

"Basics?"

"Cooking. Cleaning. Laundry. Ex cetra." Hal prompted.

"Somewhat." Eve shrugged.

"Good because Dewy is just absolutely pathetic." Hal returned from behind the desk and held out a heavy looking key from his pocket and handed her that. "You're going to escape tonight," Hal told her. "No one will be in the corridors, you'll take the back way, out of the kitchens. Dewy will be waiting for you in a car."

"Wait, Dewy?" Eve narrowed her eyes. "Dewy? As in the guy who asked me if his eyeliner looked good?"

"The very same. One of my most trusted." Hal said. "He'll take you far away so you can begin a new life. He's sadly lacking in the whole domestic skillset, I do believe because he lived with his mother for a good 23 years without learning anything appropriate. Now, I'll go to Mr Snow, let him know that we found you but I killed you in a fit of rage, I have sadly a large disposal of bodies that I can put to good use at this time."

Eve felt a shiver run up her spine and looked down at her feet.

"Eve, your death is the final part of the prophecy," Hal said.

"What?" Hal beckoned her as he made his way over to a covered table. With a small sigh, he pulled off the cloth and set it to one side switching on the lamp. Eve saw the three pieces of skin parchment laid flat before her. "I thought this burnt in the fire,"

"No," the vampire said. "Singed yes," He pointed vaguely towards the corners. "But otherwise intact. The final piece took me 7 years to find."

Eve scanned it and saw the symbols marking the prophecy. "Death of the vampires, child of the moon, it won't happen today or tomorrow but someday."

"Yes," Hal said. He pointed towards a triangle. "That's trinity. And there was a section about the devil, but that was on a piece of the arm and god only knows where that's gone."

Eve began to feel queasy. "And what does that bit say?"

Hal scanned her up and down. "That symbol means humanity," He pointed. "Survival. And for that," He pointed at the symbol for War Child. "You, must die."

Eve put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from crying out.

"With humanity having a martyr for survival, they rally together, bring down the vampires." Hal told her. "Perhaps you were meant to die along time ago, perhaps you're meant to die when you are 82 years old. But your death is crucial. Hence why we will tell everyone you are dead. Because it is beginning already. Revolution is happening all over the world."

Eve nodded. "Hal?"

"Yes?"

She struggled to look him in the eye. "Is it wrong to be happy about it? Happy about dying?"

"No. Not really,"

"Oh,"

"One more thing," Hal pulled a stake from his suit pocket. "The place I have set up for you is safe. It's secluded. When things return to normal, you can come out of hiding. You can build a life again. But Dewy is still a vampire. And you'll need this for if something happens."

Eve took the wooden stake from him and pocketed it. She was unsure of how to proceed. But Hal was already opening the door to his office. "Midnight tonight," He told her."It has to be then."

"Hal." She stopped and pursed her lips.

"Shh, pretend I've done something awful," Hal said. He rose his voice to a scream and it startled Eve so much she buried her head in her hands. "TAKE HER BACK TO HER ROOM WHEN SHE'S READY TO TALK!"

Cutler was by her side in an instant and dragging her down the hall away from Lord Hal's office. She saw Hal smile sadly at her before turning and shutting the door. She realised that it would probably be the last time she'd ever see the vampire lord and she was still unsure about how she felt about him. But she would dewl on it when she actually had the time. Right now, she had other stuff to attend to.


	3. Chapter 3

With a small wiggle she felt the bolts of the lock switch and then with a faint click, holding the key in her hand she stared at the unlocked door. She grabbed the bag of things that she had packed, nearly raiding the room. Hal had supplied her with clothes and other trinkets so Eve was quite happy to take them. One last glance around her room, she checked to make sure if the pillows stuffed under her blankets accurately represented the shape of a 15 year old girl before ducking out of the room, closing the door shut behind her. She'd honestly miss the room. It was after all the first room she had that belonged to her. And her alone. Even if the vampire overlord did provide it for her.

Tip-toeing down the stairs, Eve peered out of the bars of the window and glanced around. Outside the lights were dim and she couldn't see anyone. Perhaps Hal had kept his word. Eve clicked open the second door and slipped out into the dark hallway. Giving a small satisfied smile she began to hurry towards a set of stairs.

The vampires must be out on a hunt. It was the only way to explain how there was no one around. She was going to make it. She was going to escape. She was going to see Annie again. She was going to see Tom and Sykes and Sia and-

"Where are you going?"

Eve halted in her tracks and looked to her left to see Alex standing in front of one of the many doors, her hands on her hips.

"I..." Eve gulped. This was it. She was going to die after all.

"How did you get out?" Alex demanded, maching towards her, her boots hitting the floor angrily making a loud thudding. Eve gingerly held out the key that Hal had given her. Alex stared at it before taking it in hers. "This is Hals." She said her voice shaking.

Eve nodded. "He gave it to me."

"You're lying. I should kill you where you stand." She looked thunderous before her face softened into sadness.

"No, I'm not, I swear. He promised me, he said he'd let me go. Please. No." Eve said pleadingly.

Alex stared at Eve, holding the key in her hand. She was doing some thinking before coming to a soft broken conclusion."He gave it to you. He's letting you escape."

"Yes. He wants it to end." Eve said timidly. She was going to die. She was going to die. She was going to die. She was going to-

Alex clutched the key close to her chest, tears falling thick and fast from her eyes. "Then go. Before I change my mind."

Eve didn't need telling twice. She sprinted down the stairs. Her heart in her ears she was unable to breathe. Vomit rising to her stomach and her legs trembling. Lady Alexandra, one of the most feared vampires in the world after Lord Hal and Emperor Snow had let her go.

Alex slowly made her way up the stairs, the key in hand and tears falling at an incredible rate. As far as she could tell, Eve was already gone and she was slightly regretting it. If Alex still had a heart then she knew it would have been broken as she made her way up the stairs and down the deserted halls. Hal's reasoning. Of course. He got all the vamps out. Or at least most of them. Or... She didn't want to think about it. And then it hit her.

He had killed all of them.

She could smell the burning flesh from the fire. He had killed them one by one and set fire to them. She wavered outside Hal's office for a moment before turning the door handle and entering. Hal was standing by the fire, a glass of scotch in his hand. He didn't look around when she entered. The smell was pungent and aching. Blood spattered around the entire room.

Hal being one of the oldest vampires, he was also incredibly strong. The others didn't stand a chance. Alex was nervous of what would happen. Would Hal be so vicious to her?

"I wanted it to end," He said quietly. "I want us dead."

"And you couldn't say a word to me?" Alex whispered.

"You wouldn't understand." Hal muttered, he turned slightly. His suit was dishrevelled and bloody and he looked darker and violent as if all 500 years of monstrosity came to him in an instant.

"I understand perfectly," Alex replied, putting the key to one side and getting angry. Angrier than she had ever been in her entire life. "I get it. You made the world so bad and you didn't realise. Now that the damage is done, you want to fucking repent of all your fucking sins and you can never repent. Who would forgive you? What a fucking hero? Play the martyr vampire. The good one who got trapped and couldn't get out-"

"SHUT UP!" Hal bellowed hurtling his glass into the fire. It sputtered and spat an angry hiss of flames and Hal pressed his hands against the mantelpiece breathing heavily. Alex pressed her hand against her mouth to stop herself from crying out at his anger. Hal sighed, her words hurt her but they were true. No matter how much he wanted to twist it all to make himself look like the good guy, he could never be considered as one. He slowly turned to see her and started to cry.

"Hal, I love you," She said, taking his hand. "I love you with every single fibre of me. You were the one who turned me, who guided me through this life-"

"Do you really love me or do you just see me as a sense of stability in your life from all the horrors?" Hal asked.

Alex placed her hand against his cheek. "I love in spite of this life. In spite of the horrors. In spite of all the fucking shit we've gone through."

"You have no soul because of me," Hal whispered.

"I don't need one, I'm with you," Alex relied softly. "You're determined to make me hate you Hal. I hated you for so fucking long after I was turned and then realised..." She shook her head. "Just... What is your plan?"

"You'd follow me?"

"I'd follow you into hell if you let me,"

Hal kissed Alex's hand tenderly. "Well, trust me, this is to save your soul."

"Hal-"

Hal had already struck, the wooden stake stuck out between Alex's breasts and she looked down at it shocked and horrified. Cold dead blood touched Hal's skin as he lowered her gently onto the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Alex looked up at him with dead eyes as her face began to cave in.

"I love you so, so much." Hal whispered.

Alex blinked up at him, her eyes turning angry as the rest of her began to disappear. "Go to hell..." Her ashes scattered between Hal's fingers and nothing was left but her clothes. Hal blinked back the tears and sat, his legs crossed and holding Alex's clothes to his chest. He sat there, holding whatever was left of Alex Millar-Yorke for what felt like an eternity.

He didn't even flinch when Tom barged into the room, barnishing a cross and holding a stake, Annie close behind him. He looked up and smiled softly.

"Hello Thomas." He said. "Annie."

* * *

"Got the stakes?" Annie asked.

"Got em."

"And the knives?"

"Yep,"

"And the bomb-"

"Annie, please calm down your making me jittery,"

Annie stopped and looked at Tom with sad eyes. "Let me do it," She said. "This whole thing is my fault to begin with, if you give me the bomb I'll walk into the Offices and blow them up. You can survive."

"Annie," Tom said stopping and turning walking back to her. "We discussed this Annie. Eve needs her mum."

"But I'm a ghost, I can't protect her. Not properly." Annie cried as Tom began shaking his head. "What if they come back for me, and they perform an exorcism? What if I leave? She's powerless? What if this is my unfinished business."

"You're unfinished business will come when Eve dies of old age, warm in her bed, having being protected all her life and having a wonderful large family in a safe environment." Tom told her stubbornly. "I can nowt hardly protect her myself since I'm transforming every month. And if I get caught I'll be put to dog-fights. You can just rent-a-ghost it outta there."

"Tom,"

"Annie, like we discussed."

"But I can't let you die Tom," Annie said.

Tom looked at her with sad eyes.

"You are the most extraordinary young man I've ever known,"

"Are we going to have to hug?" Tom asked.

"If you don't mind," Annie said.

Tom smiled weakly before pulling Annie into his arms. They stood in the cold dark alleyway outside the Organisation. Having managed to use old abandoned train systems and other means, they had arrived earlier that day, but hid out preparing themselves. Sykes and Sia were leading their army on the other Organisations throughout the world. Waiting in the sewers below them were an angry mess of humans, werewolves and ghosts, all ready to fight. But Tom and Annie were the first wave. They would go in destroy the building and the ones in the sewers would begin to fight.

"It's too quiet Tom," Annie whispered.

Tom pulled apart from her and together they skirted over to one of the doors. Usually the place was crawling with vampires.

"I know," He said, pulling out a pick. Annie rolled his eyes and disappeared before the door creaked open. She stood with her hands on her hips smiling lightly. "I hate it when you do that," Tom muttered straightening up.

"Is the 'ittle werewolf annoyed I stole his thunder?" Annie asked.

Tom gave her a look. "Please." He said. "C'mon." He took a hold of her hand and together they stalked down the corridor. Not a vampire in sight. None. Where was Cutler? Where was Dewy? Fuck where was Milo? Tom could feel his skin itching with fear as Annie scoped ahead to see what was going on.

Silence.

No one.

They had to at least try. They came to a stop outside a huge door and Tom pressed his nose against it. He stood up bolt right, the look on his face was clear. He could never forget that smell. He looked at Annie who nodded, giving him a pat and charging in.

"Where is she? Where is Eve?" Annie screamed as Tom pinned Hal against the wall.

"She escaped." Hal said tiredly.

"Other words for he killed her," Tom spat. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you."

"I missed you Tom," Hal simpered. "And I am so sorry about Allison. But Eve is alive. And is currently with my associate driving to a secure place,"

"You're lying,"

"I swear I am not." Hal replied. "Check the mansion. Go ahead. I shan't stop you. Nor shall I harm you. Please, be my guest." Tom glanced over at Annie who gave a nod and disappeared.

"Why should we trust you?" Tom hissed, turning back to Hal.

"You shouldn't," Hal told him. "You should kill me where you stand. You should burn my bones, break me apart with your teeth if you want. Which begs the question, why haven't you done so already?"

"Because I want to enjoy it." Tom replied. "I want to tear you limb from limb, pull out your organs one by one with tweezers and step on them. I want to watch you squirm."

"The darkness suits you Thomas," Hal said. "You would have made a good vampire."

Tom pressed the stake further against Hal's chest and the vampire glanced down at it and smiled slightly.

"Ah, Eve was right." He said.

"What?"

Hal's eyes rose to look Tom in the eyes. "You have my name carved on that stake. Well, I'm all for poetry Tom, I really am. But perhaps a little too far?"

"Shut up," Tom spat.

"As you wish," Hal said. "The bomb isn't going to work unless you have some to detonate it do you?"

Tom wavered.

"Oh please, I could smell the chemicals before you even stepped inside the room," Hal said. "And a thank you would be sufficient."

"Why?"

Hal punched Tom and ripped off his jacket. As Tom tried to regain his footing, he held his bleeding nose in his hand. Hal tossed the jacket in his hand and sniffed whilst fixing his hair with his other hand.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Tom roared.

"No," Hal said, holding it away. "Find Annie. Find Eve. If the car at the back of the building is still there, then assume she hasn't left yet. If not, then she's already on her way to Scotland."

"Give me back the fucking BOMB!"

"NO!" Hal shouted. He regained composure and straightened himself up slightly before unbuttoning his suit jacket and tossing it away. "I am giving you a chance to live Tom. Take it. Go, find Eve. Live. I shall end the reign of terror tonight with my death."

"You're not the head vampire."

"Oh please," Hal snorted, pulling on the jacket over his waistcoat and finding the detonater amongst the folds. "You could have at least washed it," He said taking a sniff. "There's nothing classy about dying in clothes that smell of piss."

"What do you mean 'oh please'?" Tom asked. "What's with Mr Snow? Why is he not head vampire?"

"He hasn't been head vampire for many many years," Hal said.

"What happened?"

"I got annoyed." Hal replied sourly.

"So all of this... All of this was you?"

"Yes."

"I should kill you where you stand," Tom spat.

"Only you won't because I hit the button, we both go up,"

"Don't care." Tom said.

"You should." Hal said.

"I should never have trusted you,"

"No,"

"We should never have let you into the house,"

"No,"

"We should never have introduced you to Alex-" Tom paused. "Where is she?"

"You just missed her," Hal said, pouring himself another glass of whiskey and sitting down. "I am giving you 20 minutes. Get out of the building. Find Annie and Eve and get to Scotland. Live in peace. The Trinity as it should be." He swirled his whiskey and took a sip before grimacing.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Tom asked.

"Because if you were certain of it," Hal replied in a tired voice. "You would have killed me by now. Now go."

Tom didn't wait for Hal to change his mind.

The vampire sighed and leaned back, watching the seconds tick by on the clock. As his last moments approached he thought back to the days he spent with Leo and Pearl and wished for a moment that he was still good enough to deserve a heaven.

* * *

Young Eve had managed to find her way out of the Organisation, dodging a few security vampires on the way, and even seeing Milo the werewolf stalking the halls. But he didn't smell her. He actually didn't even realise that she was there. Perhaps it was too far from the full moon for him to sense her. Or perhaps he knew that she was there but didn't want to say anything and let her escape. Maybe Hal had ordered him to let her escape. Either way, Eve was grateful. She ducked out of the organisation and saw a small blue vintage car sitting just a few feet away from the building. She dodged some of the garbage bins and moved towards the car

"Dewy?" Eve tapped the glass of the window and frowned as no response sounded. She clicked open the door and Dewy's body and whatever skin was left attached to his head snapped as his carcass rolled out. His head sat on the cold stone ground, his eyes looking up at her blankly. Vampires only turned to ash through the stake of the heart, otherwise they could die and remain a corpse just like any other human being. Eve clapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

"Sadly," Said a voice. "Dewy has lost his head over this job. So I'll be taking it from here."

Eve span and saw Cutler. Her fingers shot to the stake she was carrying in her pocket. Cutler opened his mouth and two long fangs emerged from his teeth. His eyes went death black and he lunged at her. Eve screamed as he cut into her neck and the trickle alerted her that he had bit into a main artery. She pushed him off and found the handle to the stake. Holding her neck to try and stem the bleeding she held onto a wall to try and steady herself.

Cutler was staring at her, her blood dripping from his mouth onto his hand and his eyes wildly scanning her. He opened his mouth to speak, but smoke came out instead.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR BLOOD?!" He screamed as his tongue fell from his mouth. Eve stared at it as if she was about to throw up. Cutler lunged forward again and Eve took her chance, sticking the stake between his ribs. He fell to the ground his skin crumbling completely and like that he was dead.

Eve staggered forward and blinked. She was lightheaded and dizzy. She collapsed onto the ground as if it was a soft mattress and closed her eyes as if it were merely sleep that was taking hold of her body and mind.

And then, before she knew what was happening, she was standing looking at her body. She stretched her fingers and looked around, as trying to find a door. Maybe it wouldn't come. How would it? She didn't do what the prophecy had depicted... She stopped her track of thought. But she had.

She had done it.

She had died.

That was the prophecy.

To die.

And she had done it. She was dead.

Eve sands dropped to her knees, her hand over her mouth to stop herself from sobbing. She had died. She was dead. She was dead. She heard a clatter of footsteps and the back door opening with a gust. Her mother ran out and looked around worriedly. Tom was close behind her, wearing only a tank top and looked cold, and holding the stake he had planned to use on Lord Hal. Eve stood, not sure if they could see her or not but she stood aside as her mother saw her corpse.

"EVE!" Annie screamed falling to her knees and dragging the lifeless body of the fifteen year old to her chest. "EVE!"

Tom scooped down and tried to put his hands to Eve's neck as if to stem the already drying blood. It was too late now.

"NO!" Annie sobbed, rocking her backwards and forwards in her arms. "I failed you. I failed you."

"Mum?" Eve stepped forward

Annie looked up and saw Eve as she moved towards her. "Eve?" She whispered. A door was appearing behind her and whispering the promise of heaven and Nina and George and Allison.

"It's alright mum," Eve said. "I'm..."

"No, it's not alright," Annie cried. "Look at you, you're dead."

"Mum this was always meant to happen. It was part of the prophecy. I was always meant to die. Maybe if I died younger, humanity would stand more of a chance. But it's the truth. I die. Humanity lives." Eve smiled, her life coming into understanding now.

"But you can't." Annie wept. "I can't watch you die."

"Mum," Eve said kneeling down and prying her dead body away from the grey ghost. "Mum, it's good. I get to meet George and Nina now. I get to meet Mitchell and Allison." She took her mum's hand and pulled her up. "They're saying the door is for you too mum. You're duty was to protect me. It's done. We're done with this world."

Annie blinked and swiped away her tears. "What?"

"You're done. There's nothing left for you to do. You're finished Annie. You can come with me." Eve insisted.

"Oh no," Annie said. "But what about Tom?"

Tom sniffed. "You should go."

"Tom..." Annie grabbed the werewolf and hugged him tightly. "I don't want to leave you on your own."

"He isn't on his own," Eve said.

"I have Sykes and Sia." Tom nodded. "I'll be fine."

"You should run," Eve looked up at the building. "The war is coming and you have so much to do Tom."

Tom glanced at the building with sad eyes. He didn't look back as tears streamed down his face. Annie took Eve's hand and together they pushed open the door. The light was intense and almost magical. As they stepped inside Annie began to cry. The room was small and tiny.

"Mum, why are you crying?" Eve asked.

"This was our home in Bristol," Annie replied softly as the door closed behind them, leaving Tom on his own. The young werewolf dropped to his knees and curled up around himself, then heard it. It was small at first. Then deafening. He pushed his head against the ground as flames began to lick around the organisation. That was the signal. Tom could hear the fighters rumble from underneath but he didn't want to fight.

He climbed up as flames drew closer and closer. He yanked the body out of the car and got inside, turning the keys and hitting the gas, taking off into the night. His heart aching and his soul in shatters. Tom would rather have died than lose his family.

But he would stay strong for them.

And he drove and he drove and he drove till he could go no more.


End file.
